dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Netami Cerekos
Standing well above six foot, Netami is a robust martial artist who works as a freelance bounty hunter, performing assassinations and capture missions for a living. When describing him, it's best to use the word disheveled, as he is usually too busy to keep his hair or attire in any distinct style. As with all bombay cats, his fur color is a black tone with varied dark grays for headfur. His eyes are a greenish-yellow and he retains a feline iris. Personality Netami is abrasive and hard to approach, though he shows great loyalty to his friends and family. He's quiet, yet quick to anger and can be somewhat of a hothead when he isn't focused on a bounty. He prides himself with every little achievement, though at the same time his failures often result in self-loathing. Grudges are by no means scarce in his line of work, and Netami is notorious for opening old wounds. History Growing up in a rural suburb a few miles outside of a major city, Netami Cerekos was the eldest of a litter of six. His parents, offspring of being and creature relationships, were average, hard working felines. Shortly after birth, their children began exhibiting magical prowess. Netami, however, seemed to inherit being genes and showed no sign of extraordinary talent, magical or otherwise. It was perhaps due to this that the young cat would grow to resent creatures and beings with magical abilities throughout his teenage years. Ever competitive, Netami would take classes on martial arts and physical training to, in a small way, stay special from his siblings. Upon reaching high school, Netami's negative attitude towards the other children began to manifest itself, often taking the form of fights among his peers. Because of his hostile nature, Netami's parents enlisted the help of an old family friend to personally tutor Netami; to help him learn discipline and to guide him through his troubled times. His name was Fu'shee Lantreeno, or simply Fushee, a wise and elderly rodent martial artist, and he would become Netami's mentor for many years. Fushee would go on to teach Netami everything he knew about martial arts and the world outside of Netami's little town. Over time, Fushee had lived with his student and sensed great potential in Netami, but also great anger. Wishing him to be at peace with life, the elder rodent decided to train Netami under an ancient and honorable style, The Five Stones, that would test every facet of his pupil. Taking ten years to complete, Netami succeeded all of the rituals save the last. On the summit of a dark mountain in the foreign land of Suiriku, Netami and Fushee entered a cave that would stretch downward for miles. In the darkest reaches of the cave, Netami came to a dead end. Fushee only stood, as Netami searched the cave wall for an opening. Finding nothing, Netami turned to Fushee and was about to speak when the final ritual began. A terrible rumbling issued forth and suddenly the cave wall. . . After it had all ended, Netami awoke to find himself meditating in his master's dojo, sitting cross-legged on a mat with the old rat before him. Realizing his failure, Netami took the crown that had appeared in the cave and left the dojo; Fushee spoke not a word as his student disappeared into the darkness of the night. Failing to complete the training only redoubled his resentment towards those born with power, and Netami now wanders the land in search of the final missing gem on the crown adorning his head, retracing the steps he and his master took ten years prior. Working primarily as a bounty hunter, Netami uses the money he gets from this job to fund his training and hedonistic lifestyle. Recently, Netami has been asked by his old master to take one of his students and guide him as Fushee once did many years prior. Links Netami appears in the Bounty Hunter RP. Trivia *Netami cannot stand large bodies of water, and refuses to travel by sea. Category:DMFA Fan Characters Category:Beings